Shimmering Apostles
Shimmering Apostles are the main antagonistic faction in the Remnant of Theofonos. They are the one who break apart the humanity mindset of unity through politics, religy, race, culture, technology, economy, and media. Their goal are unknown and it seems they aim to took full control over humanity. Members The members of Shimmering Apostles are scattered thorough the world, playing their alligned role. They are usually a successful, talented people who already achieved reputation to be reckon with. Some of them include to be among the leader of government. Shimmering Apostles gain their members through some sort of sorcery that allow them to monitor over all places and see through potential in human soul. Once they found a potent human with specific bloodline, they will try convince them to join by their side via media, letters, and other communication methods. They usually offers them the power to achieve their dream in exchange of their allegiance. Once a member joined, they are strictly prohibited to expose the Shimmering Apostles plan let alone betraying them. The betrayer will be quickly assassinated through means beyond logic. Sometimes they brainwash random people to do their bidding. They would also done it against a potent human who rejects their offers. Their method of brainwashing is either physicological or hypnotical. The punishment of betrayal are also applied to the brainwashed victim. These are the known person who were among the Shimmering Apostles bloodlines : *Arvenos *Xie Bogwai *Azumi Okinawa *Juan White *Brian Parker *Yakov Zhakarov *Anella Marshall *Iomhar McDonnel *Shirley Windia Ferselius (Betrayed) *Rymelia Elise Ferselius (Bloodline) *Simeon Camus Ferselius (Bloodline) Filling The World With Evil With the members who are in charge in their role as a renowned figure, they ruled the world through politics, culture, economy, technology, and media. Through politics, they can rule the country by creating law that can cause madness out of disagreement. Through culture, they can put human to be prideful about their own culture, thus causing racial clash. Through economy, they can put human into necesity of fund. Thus, turning them into a desperated criminal, thief, robber. Through technology, they can tempt the human to demand more power, money in order to get the technology they wanted. Through media, they can influence humanity with their lies to get human mindset to their favor. However, these are just few example on each aspect. The Shimmering Apostles still have many means to put humanity acted the way they wanted. Fear In the record, Shimmering Apostles has never known to ever fail in their schemes. They always manage put the world the way they wanted. New World Order, New Law, and New hatred. But they feared one specific bloodline. They feared a type of person whom they labeled as "The Denier of All-knowing". The Denier of All-knowing has the passive ability to have the fate itself protect its bearer from the Shimmering Apostles schemes. No matter what the Shimmering Apostles try to scheme against the Denier, the fate itself will turn the logic upside down and thwart their scheme. The Denier would ultimately bring downfall to the Shimmering Apostles. Feared of this, the Shimmering Apostles made a desperation move by putting away ther logical way and use illogical method instead. They persuade many intelligent genius to eventually start off a project to create God in hoping to control the fate itself. One of the genius was Alesandro Muraro who later created many bizzare projects. Among of his project are the Zoanthropes and the Theofonos God project. Category:Faction